Ma dernière volonté
by Passion Fugace
Summary: Enfermé à Azkaban depuis treize ans, Drago n'a plus que quelques heures à vivre. Il a choisi de les passer avec Hermione, cette femme qu'il a désirée jusqu'à en perdre la raison, et qu'il avait choisi, à défaut de pouvoir l'aimer, de haïr. Mais à l'aube de la mort, il n'a plus rien à perdre. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de venir, Malefoy ?" OS lemon, violences.


**Bonsoir** ! Et oui, encore un OS Dramione. Je commence à aimer en écrire, au final ;)

**Cet OS est rating M pour de bonnes raisons** ! Il y a un lemon et un peu de violence, pas de viol, mais de la violence. Et de la haine, beaucoup de haine. Donc je vous invite à ne pas lire si vous n'aimez pas ça.

Je vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

Drago n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir ni se refermer et il sursauta en entendant _sa_ voix. Cette voix qu'il haïssait tant. Ça faisait presque treize ans qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, depuis son procès qui avait eu lieu un mois après la fin de la guerre, en fait. Treize ans qu'il pourrissait dans cette prison perdue au milieu de la mer. Azkaban.

Il se retourna et lui jeta un regard haineux. Treize ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revue. Elle avait un peu changé, vieilli. Mais au fond, elle restait encore la même. Des cheveux bruns broussailleux, mais qu'elle avait coupés au niveau du cou, des yeux noisettes dans lesquels il pouvait lire son air suffisant, une poitrine ridiculement petite et un cul pas trop mal.

« Granger. » Cracha-t-il en plantant son regard une fraction de seconde dans le sien, avant de se détourner.

Il l'aperçut hausser un sourcil face à son agressivité. Surement qu'elle ne devait rien comprendre. Lui-même n'était pas encore certain des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire le choix de lui demander à _elle_ de venir. Drago se gifla intérieurement. Evidemment qu'il savait pourquoi, il refusait juste de se l'admettre. Pendant un moment, personne ne parla.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de venir, Malefoy ? » Demanda finalement Hermione. « Pourquoi moi ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser vaguement les épaules. Pourquoi elle ? Il retint un ricanement tellement la réponse le répugnait. Il aurait pu demander n'importe qui d'autre. Théo et son père avaient déjà reçu leur baiser du détraqueur, mais il y avait Blaise, Pansy. Sa mère. Il aimait sa mère pourtant, et il était sur que son choix lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais quelle importance ?

« Tu as maigri. » Constata-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard froid. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point ce qu'elle disait était futile et inintéressant ? Il allait mourir dans quelques heures, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui dire, c'était qu'il avait perdu du poids.

« Ce n'est pas avec l'espèce de bouillasse qu'ils nous donnent que je vais grossir, Granger. » Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Elle haussa de nouveau un sourcil et secoua légèrement la tête. Drago sentait la rage l'envahir en se rendant compte qu'il ne l'atteignait pas, qu'il ne l'atteignait plus. Avant, une simple phrase suffisait pour la mettre hors d'elle, mais là, on aurait juste dit qu'elle s'en moquait.

« Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je te plaigne quand même, si ? » Soupira-t-elle. « C'est de ta faute si tu es arrivé là où tu en es. C'est de ta faute si… »

« Si je vais recevoir le baiser dans trois heures ? » Termina-t-il à sa place.

Elle hocha la tête ses joues un peu rougissantes, gênée. Drago serra les poings pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et la gifler. Elle avait pitié de lui, il pouvait le voir, tout son corps le hurlait. Il détestait ça.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'avais pas mérité. »

Hermione ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre. Elle devait être partagée entre son sens insupportable de la justice et son aversion envers les détraqueurs, sans doute. Drago marcha jusqu'au mur opposé et regarda par la fenêtre la mer déchaînée. Une tempête se préparait.

Le blond entendit Hermione s'approcher et elle posa une main sur son épaule. Il tressaillit en sentant le contact. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le touchait. La première fois, elle lui avait collé son poing dans la figure. Drago la repoussa brutalement et elle trébucha en arrière jusqu'au mur.

« Ne me touche pas avec tes sales mains de Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Aboya-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Sérieusement, Malefoy ? Après tout ce temps, tu me balances encore les mêmes insultes ? »

Elle semblait s'en moquer, mais pourtant il pouvait voir son regard assombri. Drago sentit un plaisir malsain s'emparer de lui.

« Je te hais, Granger. »

Treize ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, mais il avait envie de serrer sa gorge entre ses doigts dès qu'il entendait le son de sa voix mielleuse. Il la détestait et il adorait la détester.

« Tu vas mourir et tu ne pouvais demander à voir qu'une seule personne. Pourquoi tu voulais que ce soit moi ? Tu me détestes. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Drago lui lança un regard venimeux, et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Elle était toujours collée au mur, et elle ne bougea pas, tandis qu'il se rapprochait. Il finit par placer ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, les bras tendus, à cinquante centimètres d'elle environ.

Treize ans. Treize ans pendant lesquels il avait cru devenir fou. Ce n'était que le souvenir d'Hermione qui l'avait maintenu sain d'esprit. Que la haine qu'il lui vouait. Ce n'était pas un souvenir heureux, alors les détraqueurs n'avaient pas pu le lui prendre. C'était peut-être même la pire sensation qu'il connaissait. Elle avait ruiné sa vie, elle avait fait ressortir le pire en lui.

« Je t'ai aimée, Granger. » Souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard glacial dans le sien.

« Je… Tu… Qu-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu me détestais. »

Drago secoua la tête, sans la lâcher des yeux. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle ne savait même pas l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui, le désir qu'elle provoquait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il sentait son corps brûler à l'en faire hurler de douleur, son cœur se serrer jusqu'à l'éclatement. Il sentait sa peau se déchirer et tous ses pores le faire souffrir. Le son de sa voix lui tordait l'estomac.

Elle ne comprenait rien.

Il l'avait aimée à en perdre la raison, dès leur deuxième année. Et il s'était détesté pour cela, parce qu'elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle était sale, impure, répugnante. Elle n'était même pas belle. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Il n'avait pas essayé d'imaginer la réaction de sa famille, s'il avait ramené chez lui une Gryffondor et une moldue par-dessus tout. Rien que de penser qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe pouvait fouler le sol de son manoir l'écœurait. Alors, à défaut de pouvoir l'aimer, il avait choisi de la haïr. C'était la seule relation qu'il était autorisé à avoir avec elle.

Drago souleva le menton d'Hermione avec deux doigts. Il sentait que ses yeux n'étaient plus que des brasiers pleins d'un désir malsain.

« Je t'ai aimée tellement fort, que j'en ai fini par te haïr. »

Il pouvait lire l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, peut-être même un peu de peur. Cela ne fit que renforcer son envie.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Les dernières heures qu'il vivait, et il avait choisi de les passer avec _elle_. Cette femme qu'il avait désirée plus que n'importe qui et qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. Celle qui l'avait brisé, qui l'avait tué intérieurement. Elle provoquait en lui une passion destructrice, qui l'avait poussé à faire n'importe quoi.

Il avait torturé, tué, violé pour oublier Hermione Granger. Il avait forcé des innocents à commettre des gestes impardonnables. Il avait démembré des enfants sous les yeux en larmes de leurs parents. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour essayer de ne plus ressentir ce vide intolérable qu'il ressentait lorsqu'elle n'était pas là.

Il avait rejoint Voldemort à cause d'elle.

Il allait mourir à cause d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'en suis arrivé là. » Cracha-t-il. « C'est de la tienne. »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes, qui coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Drago observa son regard pour comprendre ce qu'elle pensait, et c'est là qu'il remarqua le vide qui les comblait. Elle était en train de lire dans son esprit, et il n'avait même pas senti l'intrusion.

Peut-être qu'il pensait tellement à elle qu'il ne pouvait pas se protéger contre elle.

« Sors de mon esprit Granger. » Ordonna-t-il dans un murmure.

Drago la vit revenir doucement à elle et elle battit des paupières quelques fois. Il n'arrivait même pas à être en colère pour ce qu'elle venait de faire, il la haïssait déjà trop. Ou peut-être l'aimait trop. Il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre les deux.

« Je ne savais pas. » Chuchota Hermione en frissonnant.

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, de toute façon ? » Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

« J'aurais pu t'aider. J'aurais pu te sauver. »

Drago retint un ricanement. C'était des conneries. Il ne pouvait pas être sauvé, il ne l'aurait pas laissée faire. Jamais il ne se serait abaissé à devenir _ami_ avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Rien que le penser était abominable. La haïr était beaucoup plus facile et satisfaisant.

Hermione leva une main tremblante vers lui et lui effleura ses lèvres des doigts.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle provoquait en lui.

« Vas-y. » Murmura-t-elle. « Fais-le. »

Drago attrapa son poignet pour écarter sa main, et il remarqua l'alliance qu'elle portait. Il sentit la rage le prendre encore plus, si c'était possible et il serra davantage ses doigts. Elle grimaça un peu, mais ne dit rien. Elle continuait de le regarder dans les yeux, en pleurant.

« Je sais que tu en as envie. Fais-le. »

Sa voix se faisait pressante, plus assurée. Drago lui enleva son alliance et la jeta derrière lui. Hermione n'avait même pas tenté de l'en empêcher.

« Drago… »

Le blond entendit son nom sortir des lèvres d'Hermione et il crut qu'il allait crier tant ça lui faisait mal. Il sentait des mains compresser sa poitrine, le privant d'air. Il y avait un étau de fer qui l'entourait et il suffoquait.

« Je veux que tu le fasses. »

Hermione ramena sa main sur son visage, mais il l'écarta brutalement et il fondit sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa durement, mordant sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne, alors que tout son être hurlait de douleur. Hermione gémit mais il n'en tint pas attention.

Il passa ses mains dans son dos pour la coller à lui, sans lâcher sa bouche et remonta sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il empoigna sauvagement. Hermione avait posé une main sur sa hanche, plus pour ne pas tomber que par réelle envie de le toucher.

Drago finit par la lâcher et la poussa en arrière. Elle se tapa la tête contre le mur et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Mais elle continua de le regarder. Drago avait l'impression que sa tête était en feu. Les lèvres de la lionne étaient encore meilleures que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. C'était une telle délivrance de les goûter enfin, après toutes ces années où il les avait rêvées, qu'il avait l'impression de mourir sur place.

« Continue. » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle fit glisser sa cape au sol et enleva son pull, laissant ses bras nus. Drago la regarda faire les yeux emplis d'un désir brutal et elle continua de se dévêtir, jusqu'à n'avoir plus que ses sous-vêtements sur elle. Il se rapprocha à ce moment et lui attrapa les poignets.

« J'en ai envie… Drago. »

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux et colla sa bouche contre la sienne, dans un baiser un peu plus doux, mais toujours avec une certaine dose de sauvage.

Et puis Drago n'arriva plus à résister. Son aversion pour les Sang-de-Bourbe sembla s'évaporer et il posa ses mains sur elle, un peu brutalement. Il caressa sa peau sensuellement, touchant les moindres recoins de son corps sans pudeur. Il lâcha ses lèvres et déposa des baisers brûlants dans son cou, la mordillant par endroit pour aspirer sa peau.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comme il y était arrivé, il n'avait plus de chemise ni pantalon. Drago dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme et posa ses mains sur ses seins, les tordant dans tous les sens sans chercher à savoir s'il lui faisait mal ou non. Hermione ne cessait de gémir – de douleur, de plaisir, il ne savait pas. Elle avait fermé les mains dans ses cheveux.

Drago éprouvait tellement de désir en lui qu'une douleur lancinante le prenait de toute part. Il poussa un grognement mais rien ne pouvait plus le faire arrêter. Toute la haine, tout l'amour qu'il avait ressenti pendant ces longues années explosait en lui, déchirant chacun de ses muscles, ses organes. Il sentait le sang affluer plus vite que jamais et sa peau le brûlait.

Il posa ses lèvres sur son téton, l'aspirant, le suçotant, lui faisant tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et son autre main s'enfonçait dans le dos d'Hermione. Elle avait une respiration haletante. Drago descendit sa bouche, la léchant et il la mordait par endroit. Il y avait des traînées de sang un peu partout sur son ventre et il trouvait ça _beau_.

Il lui enleva son dernier vêtement et passa ses doigts entre ses cuisses, lui arrachant un cri. Drago poussa un hurlement en écho. Il avait mal partout, trop mal, d'une douleur insupportable. Il se recula soudainement et prit sa tête entre ses mains, toujours en s'égosillant.

Hermione respirait en sifflant. Elle avait reconnecté son esprit avec celui de Drago et elle voyait tout ce qu'il ressentait. Elle s'approcha de lui et le frappa du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Le hurlement du blond s'interrompit et il la regarda de ses yeux assombri par son désir mortel.

« Lève-toi ! »

Drago lui jeta un regard haineux et la repoussa. Elle tapa à nouveau contre le mur et la pierre rugueuse lui écorcha la peau au niveau des épaules. Drago se releva et descendit le dernier vêtement, qui le serrait douloureusement. Et sans prévenir, il la pénétra d'un coup, la faisant crier. Il allait vite, donnant de violents coups de rein qui la frappaient contre le mur à chaque fois. Les doigts d'Hermione s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

Et il finit par atteindre le moment de jouissance. Il cru que sa tête allait se fendre en deux et hurla en se déversant en elle, et puis il s'effondra au sol. Hermione s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Elle tremblait.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Drago ne savait pas et il s'en fichait. Elle lui avait offert ce qu'il désirait et redoutait le plus au monde. Elle. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait eue, il ne voyait plus de sens à encore vivre. Elle avait été la seule chose importante pour lui, depuis toujours. Il l'avait eue et maintenant, il pouvait mourir. Ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Il l'avait eue.

Elle avait exaucé sa dernière volonté.

Hermione avait fini par se rhabiller mais elle n'était pas partie. Drago ne la regardait plus, ne lui parlait plus. Elle ne semblait plus autant rayonnante, maintenant qu'elle avait cédé. Au fond, tout n'avait été qu'à propos de ça : savoir qu'il la voulait sans pouvoir l'obtenir. C'était cette attirance impossible qui l'avait consumé à petit feu, jusqu'à lui faire perdre la raison. C'était la seule chose qui l'avait animé toute sa vie et maintenant il n'y avait plus rien pour le faire avancer. Il n'avait plus d'objectif.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé lorsqu'un gardien de la prison d'Azkaban entra dans sa cellule ? Drago n'en savait rien.

« C'est l'heure. » Dit seulement l'homme en l'attrapant par le bras.

Drago se laissa faire sans résister. Il passa devant Hermione, qui le suivit du regard.

« Je veux qu'elle vienne avec moi. » Fit Drago.

Le gardien se retourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la cellule avant de reposer un regard étonné sur le blond.

« Qui ça ? »

Drago plissa les yeux et regarda Hermione.

« Et bien elle ! » S'énerva-t-il en la montrant du doigt.

Est-ce qu'il était aveugle ou quoi ? Le gardien regarda dans la direction qu'il indiquait, mais ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Il n'y a personne ici. » Trancha-t-il. « Vous hallucinez encore. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. La plupart des prisonniers le font, au bout d'un moment. Ne voir personne pendant autant d'années fait perdre la raison. »

Drago retira son bras de l'emprise du gardien et courut vers Hermione. Non ! Il n'hallucinait pas, elle était là, elle était venu pour lui. Il sentait sa présence tout autour de lui, son parfum qui embaumait la pièce. Il l'avait _sentie_ sous ses doigts. Il avait _mordu_ sa peau.

Elle était réelle.

Drago tendit le bras pour lui caresser la joue, mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide. Il ne fit que passer à travers son visage.

Non ! Non, non, non, non.

« NON ! » Hurla-t-il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, tandis qu'un cri rauque s'échappait de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il ne vit pas le gardien soupirer, ni appeler un détraqueur qui s'engouffra dans la cellule. Il ne vit pas l'être immonde enlever sa capuche, laissant apparaître un trou béant qui aspira son âme hors de lui, supprimant toutes ses peines, tous ses désirs.

Tout son amour.

Toute sa haine.

Il ne vit pas le gardien s'avancer et se baisser avec un air intrigué au visage, pour ramasser une alliance qui gisait sur le sol.

* * *

Alors alors **vous vous attendiez à cette fin ? Est-ce que Drago a halluciné ou non selon vous ?** J'avoue qu'au début je ne pensais pas du tout mettre ça, mais les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête, comme d'habitude. Et puis je dois dire qu'un Drago torturé par l'amour jusqu'à devenir fou et halluciner, ça me plaît bien (je suis trop cruelle avec lui).

Quelques explications pour ceux qui n'auraient pas tout compris : Si Hermione peut entrer dans son esprit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, c'est parce qu'elle est une hallucination et donc elle est déjà dans sa tête. C'est Drago qui la crée donc c'est normal qu'elle sache tout de lui et tout de ce qu'il pense à propos d'elle. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle accepte de coucher avec lui, parce qu'au fond, puisqu'elle _est_ Drago en quelque sorte, elle veut la même chose que lui. Vous avez compris ? Après, il y a le truc de l'alliance, alors peut-être qu'au final, elle n'était pas une hallucination... à vous d'interpréter comme vous le voulez ;)

Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? **Review s'il-vous-plaît :) C'est ce qui m'encourage à continuer de poster ! **

**Est-ce que vous avez vu des fautes ? Je ne me suis relue qu'une fois, il faut que je le refasse ? Quelqu'un pour me corriger ?**

Bisous


End file.
